


Prisionero 214782

by Krasnaya



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles is a Sweetheart, Erik Has Feelings, Erik is a Sweetheart, M/M, Mentions of Murder, Mentions of Rape, Poor Erik Lehnsherr, Stalking
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 18:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20952866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krasnaya/pseuds/Krasnaya
Summary: Charles Xavier decide ser voluntario para enseñar literatura a un grupo de presos, no esperaba ser manoseado ese día, ni mucho menos en que formaría un lazo con el que lo defendió de ese acoso.(Reeditado)





	Prisionero 214782

**Author's Note:**

> Esto estaba pensado para la #CherikWeek2019 Dia6: AU Prision pero me tarde mucho más de o esperado, desde cambiando partes del fic, trabándome en varias (No tengo beta y quiero pero nadie me lo ha propuesto :’v )
> 
> Enjoy!

En un día como cualquier otro, se escucha una nueva noticia en la radio, Raven le dice a su hermano que debería poner una televisión pequeña, pero Charles es algo anticuado así que solo asiente y sonríe.

"La prisión de Westchester ahora cuenta con nuevos implementos, y ahora una nueva ala, está vez para los criminales mutantes, nuestros científicos han mejorado la capacidad de los collares inhibidores, que evitan que los criminales usen sus poderes, estamos complacidos ya que, con ello, todos serán iguales."

—Te apuesto a que la mitad de los mutantes ahí encerrados son sólo porque respondieron al maltrato de los humanos - dijo la chica que tenía la piel azul y el cabello rojo, así se mostraba ante su hermano y amigos en la privacidad, pero afuera era una chica rubia que encajaba perfectamente con la idea que tenían los humanos de una buena chica.

—No todos los mutantes son buenos Raven, al igual que no todos los humanos - respondió el muchacho, quien, por su parte, preparaba unos huevos revueltos, mientras seguía escuchando la noticia.

Al parecer también los mutantes podrían tomar clases impartidas por voluntarios.

—Deberías dar clases de literatura, los presos leen mucho, yo creo que estarías bien, además si uno se pasa pues lo duermes y ya - habló la chica mientras comía su desayuno, dejando a su hermano pensando en lo que le había comentado.

Al día siguiente, se presentó como voluntario.

La prisión era un lugar bastante desagradable, como cualquier prisión, las voces eran fuertes y los recuerdos horribles.

Se presentó ante el alcaide, un hombre delgado no tan alto, piel algo demacrada por el estrés, y una entrada obvia, con cabello rubio alrededor de la misma, la cual no se preocupaba por cuidar, labios delgados, y los ojos hundidos que al ver a Charles brillaron con perversión.

Lo recibió con una sonrisa, dijo que este era un gran paso para ayudar a esas pobres criaturas, era obvio que quería llevar a Charles a un lugar privado, era tan obvio que ni siquiera tuvo que leer su mente.

Lo llevo a la clase y en el momento que cruzaron la puerta al ala de los mutantes, pudo sentir como las voces eran más suaves, casi susurros, al parecer el lugar suprimía las mutaciones, pero a un nivel medio.

—Todo el recinto suprime los poderes así que no debemos usar los collares en casi todos.

—¿Casi?

—Sí, hay mutantes que tienen un nivel extremadamente alto así que ellos usan collares, por precaución, no nos agrada la idea de usar la fuerza.

Si claro pensó Charles, si estuviera aquí como preso lo obligarían a usar collar, tras ver el "espléndido" lugar fue al ala donde reunían a los presos para las clases, todas vigiladas por guardias. El suyo sería de literatura.

—No se preocupe, está en buenas manos - sonrió el hombre, Charles sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal.

Cuando entró se sintió observado, se presentó con una amable sonrisa, e inició la lectura, era un libro llamado El Actual y Futuro Rey.

Pudo ver que muchos tenían pensamientos nada agradables, pero había una que sólo tenía interés en lo que él hablaba y ya.

Tras acabar la clase se despidió de forma cordial y sólo fue un segundo para girarse y dejar su libro en la mesa para que una mano tocase su trasero y no fue un roce.

Antes de poder reaccionar, vio que el tipo estaba contra el piso, el hombre que lo escuchó realmente era el que lo estaba golpeando, fue alejado y protegido por los guardias, mientras otros entraban a calmar a los presos.

—Sabes lo que pasará si sigo, anda dilo... – dijo el hombre que estaba encima una rodilla entre sus omoplatos, el brazo derecho sujetándole la nuca y el izquierdo torciendo el brazo libre.

—Lo... Siento... ¡Nunca más! - el hombre lo soltó y ambos fueron llevados por los guardias de forma brusca.

Charles vio al hombre que lo había defendido, el prisionero número 214782. (1)

***

Ese mismo día obviamente esa terrible muestra de acoso sexual, pensó en ya no ir, pero no era derrotista.

—Le debo una disculpa jamás creí que esto ocurriría, pero lo bueno es que no volverá el alborotador, no aparecerá en su clase, y habrá dos guardias más a lado suyo cuando se marche - al parecer ese hombre quería que Charles este ahí de manera decidida.

—Gracias, ehm quisiera saber algo señor, acerca del hombre que me defendió, quisiera saber del prisionero 214782

—Bueno, su nombre es Erik Lehnsherr, yo que usted no me sentiría tan a gusto con él, está preso por asesinar de manera despiadada a su esposa e hija.

En una situación normal se diría que es verdad, pero Charles tenía acceso a la mente de ese hombre, quizás podía hacer algo más que dar clases.

Agradeció de nuevo y se marchó, claro rechazando la propuesta del alcaide a tomar un café.

***

Al llegar a casa contó todo a su hermana que había pasado, desde lo desagradable hasta lo más... agradable...

—Así que uno de los presos te defendió porque otro te tocó, me agrada ese prisionero - Raven río mientras que comía palomitas frente a la televisión.

—Jamás había visto a un preso ser sometido por otro... - recordó el enojo en los ojos del preso de nombre Erik, sus facciones indicaban que no era americano sino europeo, quizás Alemania, alto, cabello castaño cobrizo, tenía una cicatriz por encima de la ceja; seguramente por una pelea, sus ojos eran de un tono verde y gris, era un sujeto condenadamente guapo.

—Charles no recuerdes a tu sexy caballero en frente mío, ya sabes eso necesita privacidad - bromeó hasta ver a su hermano rojo como una cereza.

—No es mi sexy caballero, solo fue alguien que me ayudó y ya – respondió en tono molesto mientras trataba de bajar su sonrojo.

La chica solo asintió y siguió comiendo, al parecer no creía en su hermano, quien solo aseguraba que era eso y nada más.

Aunque él quería saber si ese hombre había sido encerrado injustamente o había sido encerrado por ser un monstruo.

***

Fue a la siguiente clase, nada cambia solo que esta vez Erik es el último en salir y observa a todo preso que sale como si fuera un tiburón de caza, al primer descuido podría estar tu sangre manchando el piso.

Antes de que Charles pudiese decir algo, el hombre se va rápidamente seguido de los guardias, esa clase continuo con ese libro, pero al parecer, el único interesado era ese hombre, los demás parecían dormirse, quizás debería cambiar de lectura, a algo más interesante, pero que no incite a hacer nada ilícito, y lo malo es que muchas interesante tienen eso.

Ya pensaría en algo más, quizás Madame Bovary.

***

Pasó dos semanas y esta vez cautivo más la lectura de Madame Bovary, y como siempre Erik miraba con interés, aunque se notaba que el hombre quería saber más del primer libro.

***

—Biblioteca móvil - dijo el hombre que llevaba libros a las celdas de los presos.

—¿Qué tiene ahora?

—Pues... - el hombre le dio dos libros, uno que ya había leído y el otro era... —Sólo me dieron la instrucción, cuídalo - dijo el viejo y se marchó.

Era el libro _El actual y futuro rey_.

Escucho pasos, y de manera casi automática guardo el libro.

—Tienes visitas Lehnsherr.

Al salir vio al maestro Xavier, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía visitas sociales, y menos que alguien le recibiese con una sonrisa.

***

Charles se hallaba nervioso ante la penetrante mirada del preso, este lo miraba confundido ya que su visita era improvista además de que era inusual de que este recibiese visitas de alguien que no fuese su abogado.

—Hola señor Lehnsherr – dijo el maestro de forma muy educada, extendiendo su mano.

—Profesor Xavier – el hombre acepto el saludo —¿Qué lo trae por aquí?

—Vine para saludarlo.

—Saludarme... ¿Usted? - al parecer no daba crédito a lo que oía.

—Así es, sé que usted era el único que me presto verdadera atención, el interés por los libros es algo que tenemos en común, y por eso quería venir a charlar… - un tenue rubor apareció.

—Seguro tiene mejores cosas que hacer que hablar conmigo – dijo serio, aunque el brillo de sus ojos mostraba alegría.

Pero había silencios algo incómodos, no sabia como entablar una conversación con un exterior, le pregunto de donde era, si conocía otros lugares de Europa, algo vano a decir verdad, pero relajante. Sonó la señal de marcharse, Erik volvió a sumirse en el mundo oscuro y Charles al exterior, aunque no sería su última visita.

***

Las visitas de Charles eran más frecuentes, una vez el maestro llevo consigo un juego de ajedrez, aunque no tenían mucho tiempo.

—Buenas tardes Erik - saludo cortésmente al hombre.

—Buenas - dijo tomando asiento mirando que sobre la mesa estaba un tablero de ajedrez —No quiero sonar maleducado ¿Pero que es todo esto?

—Me dijeron que eres muy bueno en el ajedrez.

—A veces hacen torneos, he salido invicto - sonrió con un ligero tono de arrogancia.

—Eso oí de los guardias, por eso yo quería proponerte un partido amistoso.

—Acepto ¿Cree poder ganarme?

—Eso espero ¿Cual lado?

—Negro.

—Muy bien - puso el tiempo y empezó el juego.

Pasaron dos minutos sin hablar, hasta que Charles rompió el silencio.

—¿Te gusto el libro que te mande?

—Sabía que era usted - lo dijo más como si se estuviera respondiendo a sí mismo, sabía que era el único interesado en leer ese libro - volvió a ser su turno.

—Bueno es que es agradable ver a alguien tan interesado en uno de mis libros favoritos. (2)

Tras un par de minutos más la partida termino y Charles ganó, pero lo impresionante fue que el preso le impusiera tal reto, nadie lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, fue una agradable sensación, prometió otra partida, sabía que Erik quería una revancha.

***

Y así pasaron los meses.

Aunque siempre había su lado malo de ver a su nuevo amigo, eran las constantes invitaciones del alcaide a salir a tomar un café o a beber, siempre le dejaba un regalo en su escritorio, pero Charles ni siquiera los abría, solo los dejaba.

—Ahora que lo pienso. Nunca te agradecí, por defenderme el primer día que vine aquí.

—Fue sentido común, además que ese tipo se la pasa queriendo manosear al cualquiera que tenga un lindo trasero ya era tiempo que alguien lo golpeara por eso, es bastante rápido así que es difícil atraparlo en el acto.

—Pues te agradezco que lo hayas hecho, se defenderme, pero en ese momento no hubiera sabido que hacer - sonrió haciendo otro movimiento.

—Aunque le aconsejo que no use pantalones de mezclilla por un rato – dijo mientras movía una pieza.

—¿Puedo saber la razón de tu extraño consejo?

—El alcaide se la estaba jalando pensando en su trasero – claro no vio la cara de horror del hombre al saber eso.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Un guardia lo comento a otro y de casualidad estaban cerca de mi celda.

Charles vio el recuerdo, era una asquerosa verdad.

—Bueno no solo él, muchos de la clase tienen esa fantasía, créeme que lo escucho.

De nuevo, no era mentira.

—Descuide, en tanto sepa evitar estará bien, y si estoy yo en sus clases nadie se atreverá a tocarlo, casi le arranque el brazo a uno, al siguiente, puede terminar peor.

—Erik no debes meterte en ese lio por mí, se pelear, practique boxeo en la universidad, no soy frágil – reprendió, sabía que el hombre no dudaría en meterse en una pelea si alguien se atrevía a provocarlo.

—¿Sabe pelear? Eso es muy interesante _*Sin mencionar sexy, ¡Mierda, no pienses eso! * _\- pensó Charles estaba tan concentrado en el juego que al final no lo recordó y tampoco escucho el tono de Erik.

Y al llegar a su casa, después de un rato se había dado cuenta de que Erik le había dicho que tenía un lindo trasero, le había coqueteado y que era sexy. Se puso a pensar tanto en ello que quemó el puré de papas, haciendo que comiesen pizza para cenar.

***

En otra visita de Charles, ya habiendo pasado tanto tiempo quizás ya era tiempo de preguntar.

—Erik, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Adelante.

—¿Por qué te encerraron?

Hubo una incómoda pausa.

—Creí que el alcaide te lo había dicho – respondió cortante.

—Solo dijo su versión, pero quiero oír la tuya.

—¿En serio? ¿No temes que te mienta?

—Sé que no lo harás.

El hombre se quedó mirando la mesa, la historia siempre que la recordaba le dolía en el pecho y por su ira, el collar lo dañaba también.

Tomo aire cerro sus ojos, y empezó.

—Soy inmigrante de Alemania, vine aquí con mi esposa embarazada de un mes de mi hija, porque creíamos que habría más oportunidades en América, pero nos equivocamos, la vida para los inmigrantes y mutantes es muy difícil conseguir un trabajo, pero hacíamos lo posible para mantenernos lejos de los problemas, yo trabajaba en una fábrica fundidora, muchos eran mutantes, pero el jefe no, ni siquiera nos pagaban un salario mínimo. Pero al menos mi hija pudo crecer sin dificultades. Hasta que una noche, llegue del trabajo, cuando vi que había forzado la puerta, al entrar... - sentía un hormigueo en su garganta y su piel por los pequeños choques —Vi el cuerpo de mi hija, le habían disparado en la cabeza, y a mi esposa... la violaron y mataron... - recostó su cabeza en la mesa, el dolor se hacía más intenso, le costaba respirar —Cuando vinieron los policías, me arrestaron, al parecer alguien me confundió con el culpable y llamo a la policía, me inyectaron un inhibidor para que no usara mi mutación, según en el juicio, dijeron que después de violar a mi esposa mate a mi hija y luego a Magda... no hay que ser un genio para saber que habían sido comprados los testigos, el jurado, el juez... todo para cubrir a quien fue culpable... no pude hacer nada - el dolor ya empezaba a tensarlo, hasta que sintió una cálida mano encima de la suya, poco a poco su ira se estaba calmando, él no lo estaba haciendo, sino Charles, cuando lo miro, el maestro estaba llorando...

—Aun me duele el recuerdo, y aun no me he rendido con saber quién es el asesino, pero quizás estos últimos meses me han ayudado a no pensar tanto en ello - Erik le tomo de la mano y le dio un suave apretón —Gracias por estar aquí.

Sonó la campana, Charles se fue rápidamente no sin antes sonreírle a su amigo preso, cuando ya era hora de dormir, recordó a Erik, pensó en el mucho.

Algo en el pecho de Charles le dolió... Ah un agridulce síntoma del amor.

***

Los últimos meses los había pasado muy bien gracias a la compañía de su nuevo amigo, lo bueno es que Charles creía en lo que había sucedido, hace mucho que no sentía apoyo por alguien que no era su abogado y algunos hombres de la prisión.

Aunque recordaba el momento de Charles llorando, él se sentía así, pero no lo mostraba, siempre supo que el tipo era diferente, quizás era mutante, y lo confirmo con esa visita, pero no era como el sospechaba; según él, el profesor podía ver el pasado, podía sentir el sufrimiento y agonía de las personas y las exteriorizaba como si el mismo las hubiese vivido.

Pensó en decirle acerca de ello, pero pensó que quizás no decía nada, por los problemas que tal vez pudiese acarrear, tiene sentido ser precavido en un sitio así. Prefirió callar y disfrutar de esos lindos momentos

Claro algo que a veces nublaba su alegría, los constantes acosos del alcaide y sus insistentes preguntas acerca del profesor.

Una vez le preguntó qué bebida le gustaba al maestro, quizás fue movido por los celos de no poder él invitarle un trago o una salida amistosa, le dijo la bebida que el hombre odiaba alegando que esa era su favorita, según Charles no le hacía daño, pero el sabor le desagradaba y si alguien le invitaba el trago lo rechazaría sin dudarlo.

Debía ser sincero consigo mismo, él también deseaba al hombre, es cierto que se había acostado en la prisión con uno que otro amigo, pero era para saciar el deseo, pero con Charles todo era diferente, él quería algo más que un revolcón, además sabía que el profesor no lo quería así, y masturbarse pensado en él sería como ensuciar algo puro, prefiere no pensar, cerrar sus pensamientos, tener la mente en blanco, si era lo mejor para todos.

Era día de ser visitado por su abogado, no algo muy bueno, ya que no avanzaban en la investigación, aunque era bueno siempre tener a su amigo a su lado a pesar de todo.

Cuando llego a ver a su amigo, lo noto muy callado, cuando lo saludo no parecía muy animado.

—¿Que noticias me traes Az? - dijo y su amigo se rasco la nuca —Vamos, me haré más viejo hombre, escúpelo...- bromeó, pero el hombre rojo no siguió la broma, seguía aún más serio e incluso triste, no tenía un buen presentimiento —¿Azazel que pasó? - dijo serio y la mirada de su amigo endureció.

—Tu última audiencia, será dentro de tres semanas, escuché por los guardias que el juez no apelará a más tiempo, y que no habrá cadena perpetua...

—En pocas palabras, estoy condenado a muerte...

Fue un silencio muy largo, después de años de buscar pistas del asesino de su familia, no llegó a nada y está condenado a muerte... Quizás hace un par de años lo habría aceptado y tendría la oportunidad de ver a su esposa e hija, pero ahora no quería morir, no después de haber conocido a ese profesor, quizás no salir libre, pero al menos lo vería cada semana o cada mes...

—Lo lamento camarada, no pude hacer nada...

—Está bien, supongo que también mi castigo se debe a que soy mutante y peligroso...

—Eso oí, al parecer dijeron que podrías ser una amenaza dentro y fuera de la prisión y que lo mejor sería que...

—Muera... Bien, supongo que nos veremos dentro de tres semanas, el dinero que tengo ahorrado tómalo como tú pago...

—Erik, no, perdimos, te fallé no puedo...

—Az, es lo justo, y voy a morir, así que tómalo, quizás no sea mucho, pero es lo único que puedo darte...

Jamás había visto a su abogado con una mirada de frustración y tristeza, años que investigaron el caso, pero la policía no le dio mucho, como si no quisiesen que sea libre.

Se despidió de su amigo con un abrazo más fuerte de lo normal, entendió la situación, el haber luchado por su libertad fue en vano, ahora solo era esperar por su final.

Algo le decía que eso pasaría, pero ahora no sabía cómo iba decirle a su amigo acerca del destino que le deparaba.

***

El día de visitas que era siempre un motivo de alegría, no lo fue, Charles pudo ver desde que entró un rostro deprimido, tenía un mal presentimiento.

—Erik... ¿Qué sucede? - tomó una bocanada de aire, no sería fácil de decir y mucho menos mirándolo a los ojos.

—Adelantaron mi sentencia, y Az no pudo pedir por más tiempo, seré ejecutado - dijo con la mirada a la mesa, no podía ver el rostro triste del castaño.

Quien aún resonaba en su mente la palabra ejecutado.

—¡Pero eres inocente! - gritó en voz baja, la frustración lo estaba ahogando.

—A menos que la persona que asesinó a mi familia aparezca, no lo soy y me espera una sentencia que no será cadena perpetua.

—¿Cuándo dictarán tu sentencia?

—Dentro de dos semanas, y por lo que me han dicho, será mejor que me prepare para conocer a Dios, si es que existe... - suspiró con pesar, pudo notar como el profesor quería evitar las lágrimas, de frustración, tristeza y él no podía siquiera acariciar su rostro, no podía, aún por más que sus manos morían por retirar las lágrimas

—Al menos algo bueno salió de todo esto... Pude conocerte... Y tener un amigo tan valioso tal vez no sea tan fácil en la otra vida - al menos vio una suave sonrisa, quería decir más hasta que escuchó el maldito sonido que decía que la hora de visitas acabó.

—Te veo en la siguiente clase...

Se levantaron de sus sillas, se dieron un abrazo muy fuerte, y al parecer duró mucho más de lo pensado porque lo obligaron a separarse de Charles.

Charles por su parte veía a ese hombre quien había ganado su respeto, amistad y su cariño que iba más allá de lo que se podía decir, marcharse, antes de pensar en otra cosa, se fue rápidamente antes de ser interceptado por su acosador.

***

Charles había ido con Raven a beber un par de copas, ella le había insistido al verlo tan mal, se sentía triste e impotente ante la injusticia de la que fue testigo. Y no había manera alguna de ayudarlo sin tener que hacer algo ilegal.

—Maldito sistema, un hombre inocente morirá y el culpable seguirá tranquilo con su vida - maldice la hermana del castaño que estaba está vez, como una mujer rubia, era su apariencia para estar fuera.

—Como quisiera ayudarlo a encontrar a ese asesino... Si lo encontrase, haría que confiese toda la culpa...

—Pero sin un rostro no podrás, ni siquiera tienes el expediente de tu hombre para ver dónde empezar.

Charles terminó su bebida mientras aún tenía eso en la cabeza, hasta que una bebida le fue dada por el bartender.

—Perdone yo no pedí eso - y no lo haría esa bebida era de sus menos favoritas.

—Se lo manda el hombre que está detrás de usted.

No volteo, solo con sentir su mente, fue capaz de saber quién era. El alcaide.

—¿De quién es?

—De mi acosador, el alcaide de la prisión en la que está él - en ese momento su mente se iluminó, lo que haría no sería precisamente bueno, pero si con eso sacaba de manera legal a Erik lo haría.

—¿No vas a devolverle a ese tipo la bebida?

—No, tengo un plan - sonrió y le envío el plan mentalmente.

—Ese plan me gusta - sonrió Raven y se marchó del bar.

Charles se acercó con la bebida a saludar al desagradable hombre.

—Charles, me alegra que hayas aceptado mi bebida, creo que es una de tus favoritas ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo lo supo? - sonrió.

—Me lo dijo un pajarito - sonrió con un guiño.

Pues el pajarito se había equivocado, o quizás lo había hecho a propósito... Oh Erik... ¿Por qué dijo eso?

—Pues muchas gracias señor...

—Dígame Guideon - guiño el hombre.

—Claro - río y puso su mano directamente encima de la mano del otro — Guideon... - susurro suavemente con una cálida sonrisa, solo hasta que el sujeto estuviese bajo el poder telepático del profesor —Vaya a la prisión, sacará una copia del expediente de Erik Lehnsherr y lo entregará a la mujer rubia que está afuera del bar, llegará aquí beberá toda su bebida y luego vomitará, se quedará dormido y no recordará que me vio esta noche. Por cierto, si alguien de la prisión lo ve, solo dirá que olvidó algo.

Tras esa orden el hombre se levantó de la mesa y se marchó del lugar, y cumplió la orden.

Le entregó el sobre a Raven, cuando se sentó, bebió su bebida, vomitó y se durmió. Charles actuó como alguien ofendido para poder marcharse del lugar.

Cuando llegaron al departamento del profesor, leyeron el expediente del presidiario.

Él ya sabía lo que había pasado, pudo leer que tres jóvenes habían testificado en su juicio.

Martin Fray, Daniel Glassware y Tomas Barnard (3)

Charles y Raven los reconocieron, eran muchachos de familias muy poderosas, ella los conocía porque organizaban fiestas en la universidad llenas de alcohol y drogas. Por lo que sabían, los tres se fueron del país hace un par de años, justo después de que Erik fuera sentenciado a prisión.

Eso fue sospechoso podía apostar que ellos fueron los responsables.

—¿Cómo dar con ellos? - se preguntó Charles.

—Eso es fácil, vendrán este fin de semana a una reunión.

Y así fue.

La reunión fue amena, los sujetos se encontraron, fue algo muy emotivo, vio sus mentes, no fue difícil ver lo que quería.

Ellos fueron los asesinos, y estaban ahí, solo porque sabían que Erik sería ejecutado y ya no habría que enfrentar a la policía.

Grave error.

Charles no podía enfrentarlos, así que haría algo más drástico.

***

Pasó una semana y a pesar de todos los esfuerzos de sus amigos por levantarle los ánimos no lograba. Incluso querían contratar a una prostituta para su última noche, pero se negó, no sabía si era la depresión, o que no quería mancillar el recuerdo de su esposa o temor de decir _Charles_.

Mientras pensaba en qué pediría para su última cena, ya que al ser judío no podían darle cerdo, lo llamaron, debía ir a la corte.

Quizás moriría mañana... Eso no sería sorpresa.

Llegó a la corte, estaba listo.

Vio a Azazel esperándolo, se saludaron y entraron al recinto, se pararon para recibir a la jueza, no fue la misma persona que lo condenó además que había personas filmando, sería un juicio televisado.

Vio en el otro lugar a tres chicos quizás los que habían testificado en su contra y detrás de ellos personas con trajes elegantes, los recordaba ¿serían los padres?

¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

—Muy bien la corte entra en sesión.

—Llamo a Martín Fray al estrado - dijo Azazel, y el hombre, quien estaba más pálido que una hoja de papel y sus ojos estaban rojos, cortesía del insomnio, fue siendo seguido por las miradas de sus amigos —Muy bien, mi cliente fue llamado una semana antes de su sentencia, que es lo que tienen que decir.

—Señoría... Fuimos nosotros... Nosotros...matamos a la esposa e hija del acusado.

Se pudo oír el coro de sorpresa del jurado y de la gente, Erik por su parte sentía que el collar lo estaba dañando.

—Erik tranquilo... Saldrás libre, debes calmarte, el collar te dañará si te alteras. Esa voz era de Charles... ¿Cómo la estaba escuchando?

—Estoy detrás de ti - en efecto estaba detrás de él, no proyectaba emociones, era telepata, ya le llenaría de preguntas después. Pero por ahora debía calmarse.

—Habíamos consumido drogas nuevas, la mezclamos con alcohol y nos... Nos volvimos locos, sabíamos que el acusado era mutante, así que fuimos a matarlo a él y a su familia, porque... porque haríamos un favor al mundo - tomó aire, el hombre apenas si podía respirar

—Entramos a la casa, fue fácil, encontramos a la mujer y su hija en la sala, a la niña le disparamos...

—¿Y la mujer? - hubo un tenso silencio, sabían la respuesta, pero querían que confesara.

—Responda, ¿Qué le hicieron a la mujer?

—La violamos primero... Los tres... Luego de matarla... Lo hicimos de nuevo...

Erik sentía los choques mucho más fuertes atravesarle el cuerpo, quería matar a los sujetos, su mente estaba nublada por la ira, Charles tuvo que calmarlo mentalmente antes de que todo fuese en vano.

—Cuando... Pasó el efecto, vimos lo que hicimos, antes de que llegara el hombre, sabíamos que nos mataría, así que llamamos a la policía y lo acusamos, dijimos que era un mutante peligroso y nos creyeron...

—No creo que haga falta hacer preguntas su señoría - dijo el abogado rojo y se sentó, haciendo señales a su cliente de mantener la calma.

—No hace falta deliberar su señoría, declaramos al acusado inocente de sus crímenes.

Su rostro se iluminó ante esa bella palabra.

Inocente.

—Señor Lehnsherr, queda liberado de todo cargo acusado en su contra, y en cuanto a lo que hicieron los tres jóvenes, son acusados de homicidio en primer grado, consumo de drogas ilegales, violación en primer grado, mentir en declaración jurada, e inculpar a un hombre inocente. Sus padres pagaran por sus crímenes, 10,000 dólares cada uno por cada año, que el señor Lehnsherr paso en la cárcel, fueron tres años, así que serán 30,000 dólares... desde...

—Acabemos con esto - dijo molesto el jefe de la cadena de hoteles, saco su chequera y anoto la suma total y se lo dio al abogado de Erik.

—Gracias señor, pero aún no he dicho desde que día tienen que pagar al señor Lehnsherr así que aún le debe ese dinero, por lo tanto, esos 30,000 dólares fueron un regalo suyo – sonrió la mujer —Lo depositaran desde el inicio del siguiente mes, y no podrá evadir esta deuda. Un precio justo por los crímenes de su hijo ¿No cree?

Se podía sentir la mirada triunfante ante la mirada de indignación de uno de los padres, con pesar vieron a sus hijos ser arrestados y trasladados a la prisión donde estaba Erik, y todos ahí sabían lo que pasaría. 

—Vete al infierno mutante de mierda - le dijo uno de los jóvenes que pasó por su lado.

—Ya salí del infierno, ahora es su turno - dijo saliendo de la corte como hombre libre, al fin.

***

Después de una emotiva despedida salió del edificio donde su amigo y abogado lo esperaba.

Nunca pensó en que el aire se respira diferente cuando sales de prisión.

—Al fin camarada, eres libre.

—Sí, pero creo que me siento como un animal del zoológico que acaban de botarlo a la selva.

—Tranquilo, mira, con el dinero que te dieron y que te aconsejo que cobremos, antes de que vacíen esa cuenta, ven a vivir a mi departamento hasta que te establezcas.

—Bueno… Logan en cuanto se fue se marchó a Canadá, quizás yo vuelva a Alemania, no lo sé.

—Claro, pero… - el hombre rojo se calló para ver a alguien que esperaba pacientemente a Erik, no pudo evitar reír —Mejor piénsalo, hay alguien aquí que no estaría muy alegre de verte partir, tienes ese celular úsalo para llamarme y ver si vendrás a dormir – señalo para luego desaparecer, dejando a Erik confuso.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, Charles estaba ahí, y antes de poder pensarlo siquiera lo abrazo tan fuerte que no sabía si con eso lo estaba dejando sin aire.

—Eres libre Erik, al fin… - el joven maestro sonreía mientras se recomponía del abrazo.

—Sí, parece una ilusión.

—No lo es mi amigo – rio con alegría al ver a ese hombre al fin sin ese horrible traje naranja —¿Qué quieres hacer?

—¿Ahora? – pregunto sin saber de verdad que responder —Pues… creo que quiero un helado - dijo sincero, nunca pensó en extrañar tanto ese postre tan simple.

—Bueno, podemos ir al parque a tomar uno – rió marchándose del lugar en el auto del maestro.

—Erik, ehm yo quería decirte que...

—¿Que eres mutante? Tranquilo ya lo sabía...

—¿Q-Qué? ¿cómo lo...?

—Bueno si sabía que eras mutante, pero no telépata, me molestó al comienzo que no me lo dijeras - el maestro entristeció la mirada —Pero luego me di cuenta que en prisión son más desconfiados de los mutantes libres que de los presos, si se sabía de tu mutación, podían prohibirte volver si por casualidad enfadaba al idiota del alcaide - abrió la ventana para sentir el aire fresco en su rostro —Al comienzo creí que solo veías las emociones y las apaciguabas, como lo que hiciste en el juicio, pero luego me hablaste, debes ser un mutante muy poderoso, para poder pasar las barreras de la prisión.

—Lo siento, sé que debí...

—Está bien.

—No, no lo está.

—Me ayudaste a salir de prisión, mandaste a esos hijos de puta a prisión y sé que saldrán libres en un par de meses, pero esos meses serán años para ellos con las torturas que les espera, y sus padres ricos me dieron dinero suficiente para regresar a Núremberg y establecerme de nuevo en teoría, sería un estúpido malagradecido por enfadarme o como diría Janos un "maldito pendejo" (4)

—Bueno gracias, y lo siento de nuevo - hubo un corto silencio antes de que Charles preguntara curioso y algo preocupado — ¿En teoría?

—Sera difícil encontrar trabajo aquí y allá, además de ex convicto, mutante, además que el dinero que tengo ahora no durara para siempre.

—Bueno, en la universidad hay un proyecto que una amiga está haciendo, es acerca de brindar defensa a los mutantes encerrados injustamente como tu amigo Janos, hacer ver que la justicia no debe solo beneficiar a los humanos sino a todos, podrías trabajar ahí, dijiste que estudiaste derecho, podrías entrar a la universidad e intentarlo...

—Trabajar por derechos iguales, si, es una buena idea... cada vez que lo pienso me gusta mucho más - está feliz, ayudaría a su gente desde afuera —Gracias, Charles por todo - dijo sonriendo aún más, hace tanto que no se sentía tan tranquilo, ya estaban por llegar al parque.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Claro.

—¿Cómo convenciste a los tres de venir a confesar?

—Ehmm - un incómodo silencio —Pues no les hice nada, todos tenían pesadillas recurrentes de lo ocurrido, recurrían a medicamentos y alcohol para dormir, cuando los identifique hice que eso no funcionase, la culpa ahogó a uno y fue a confesar y sus compañeros solo lo siguieron.

No solo hizo todo eso, sino que también tendrían pesadillas por la atrocidad que hicieron.

A la mierda el helado, quería besarlo, no, eso sería poco, quería hacerlo con Charles, satisfacerlo de maneras inimaginables.

— Si por favor... - sonrió tímido.

Su rostro se encendió ante lo dicho.

Espera ¿Qué?

¡Idiota él puede leer tu mente!

Y no estaba enojado u ofendido, sino ansioso por hacerlo...

—... Lo siento es que piensas muy fuerte... Y yo pues-

—No, no te disculpes – tras un minuto silencioso, miro el semáforo en rojo —Pero si es que quieres… ¿Q-Quieres que sea amable? No quiero perder el control - pregunto casi sudando de los nervios.

— Al comienzo sé amable, luego... pierde el control - una suave mirada al hombre y sus manos apretando con fuerza el volante...

—Vivo para complacer - su sonrisa era una mezcla de ansiedad y excitación, el chico giro a lado opuesto del parque para dirigirse a su departamento.

El helado puede esperar.

** _End?_ **

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Es el número que Erik lleva tatuado en el brazo en las peliculas.  
(2) Es un libro x y ya, no sabía que otro podía poner XD  
(3) Son personajes ficticios, solo tres mocosos ricos XD  
(4) Recordemos que Janos es mexicano y están en una prisión estadounidense, más o menos pienso en los fics que hago y leo como si estuviesen doblados al español o subtitulados XD
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
